


Дела потребителей

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, IKEA Furniture, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: — Том, — невозмутимо произнесла Сара, старшая сотрудница отдела маркетинга, — если не позволишь мне продвигать нашу новую линейку товаров для спальни с помощью твитов Зимнего Солдата, я уволюсь. Уволюсь сегодня же. Оставлю тебя барахтаться с младшим сотрудником отдела и стажёром, Том. Стажёр приступил к работе только на этой неделе и пока даже копировальным автоматом пользоваться не научился.Вице-президент по связям с общественностью потёр виски:— Сара.Она бросила ему на стол лист бумаги.— Я уже подготовила заявление об увольнении. Знаешь, что там написано? Там написано, что я не смогу выполнять свою работу, если меня лишат лучшей и бесплатной рекламной возможности, которая когда-либо появлялась у меня на столе, в виде Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и его показателя пригодности для траха суперсолдат.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мини G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Дела потребителей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consumer Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734251) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Чуть привстав, стажёр Кевин выглянул из своего рабочего места и украдкой посмотрел на офис вице-президента по связям с общественностью. Жалюзи по-прежнему были опущены.

— Сколько они уже там?

Джули забросила ноги на его стол:

— Ты чего шепчешь?

— Не знаю, — ответил Кевин. — Показалось уместным. У нас неприятности?

— Нет у нас неприятностей. Ты увидел возможность для осуществления вирусного маркетинга и рассказал об этом мне, а я передала информацию выше для согласования. Мы именно этим тут и занимаемся.

— Я нашёл её только потому, что в рабочее время сидел в телефоне, — ещё тише сказал Кевин. — Как думаешь, Сара знает, что я сидел в телефоне?

— Откуда ей знать?

— Не знаю, разве айтишники не установили на всех устройствах безопасный поиск или что-то в этом роде? Может, с рабочего компьютера эти твиты вообще отображаться не будут?

Помолчав, Джули опустила ноги, чтобы достать до его мышки с клавиатурой. Она открыла Твиттер и напечатала в поисковике: «показатель пригодности для траха суперсолдат», вот только Кевин выхватил клавиатуру прежде, чем она успела нажать на Enter.

— Нельзя с рабочего компьютера искать «трах»! — прошипел он. — Айтишники точно заметят.

— Ты реально посмотрел ролик о безопасном использовании компьютеров, который заставляют смотреть в отделе кадров? Все два часа?

Джули сделала ложный выпад влево и другой рукой выбила клавиатуру из хватки Кевина. Когда она подняла её с пола, в поисковом запросе уже значилось: «показатель пригодности для ****а суперсолдат5сапмрощл», причём последнее слово услужливо предлагали исправить на «суперсолдат».

 **Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes**  
хватило секунд на тридцать. стоило моему языку оказаться наполовину в ******* Стива, как рама треснула посередине. Я чуть не укусил Стива за ****. эта ***вина сделана из ********** дсп. ставлю 1 из 5  
http://ikea.com/bedr...

 **Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes**  
если думаете, что металлическая рама прочнее, то вы ошибаетесь. пять минут толчков и ******чие болты с одной стороны умудрились сами открутиться, и мы перевернулись. но пять минут всё же лучше, чем в прошлый раз, так что даю 3 из 5  
http://ikea.com/bedr...

 **Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes**  
болты в ногах вырвались из дерева именно тогда, когда я уже почти ****** Стиву в рот. технически эта модель оказалась самой прочной, но я снимаю очки, потому что я упал на *******, из-за чего Стив не смог закончить начатое, потому что очень сильно смеялся. 2 из 5 http://ikea.com/bedr...

Окошко вверху страницы гласило, что страница содержит контент, подвергнутый цензуре как неприемлемый для просмотра на рабочем месте, и отдел информационных технологий оставляет за собой право проверить использование интернета.

Кевин, застонав и тяжело опустившись на пол, вытянул ноги между креслом на колёсиках и картотечным шкафом.

— Ну теперь точно уволят.

* * *

— Том, — невозмутимо произнесла Сара, старшая сотрудница отдела маркетинга, — если не позволишь мне продвигать нашу новую линейку товаров для спальни с помощью твитов Зимнего Солдата, я уволюсь. Уволюсь сегодня же. Оставлю тебя барахтаться с младшим сотрудником отдела и стажёром, Том. Стажёр приступил к работе только на этой неделе и пока даже копировальным автоматом пользоваться не научился.

Вице-президент по связям с общественностью потёр виски:

— Сара.

Она бросила ему на стол лист бумаги.

— Я уже подготовила заявление об увольнении. Знаешь, что там написано? Там написано, что я не смогу выполнять свою работу, если меня лишат лучшей и бесплатной рекламной возможности, которая когда-либо появлялась у меня на столе, а именно Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и его показателя пригодности для траха суперсолдат.

— Стокгольму это не понравится.

— Со всем уважением, Стокгольм может поцеловать меня в задницу.

— Сара.

— Том.

— Дело не только в крепких словечках. — Хотя словами это можно было назвать лишь отчасти: некоторые из слов, использованных в твитах Барнса, вице-президент никогда прежде не встречал. — Дело в том, что это Зимний Солдат. Негативная реакция не заставит себя ждать.

— Если люди пойдут против нас, Капитан Америка пойдёт против них. Угадай с трёх раз, кто же в этой битве победит. Я готова всю свою рождественскую премию поставить на то, что первое место займёт Стив Роджерс. К тому же от этого всё равно никуда не деться. Ущерб нанесён, твиты завирусились, мне звонили уже пять репортёров с просьбами дать комментарий. Рано или поздно нас застанут врасплох, и если мы не будем контролировать ход событий, кто-нибудь поднимет эту тему на грёбаном собрании акционеров. Ты этого хочешь, Том?

Вице-президент по связям с общественностью смирился с тем, что в ближайшем будущем у него состоится весьма неловкий разговор с советом директоров.

— Только упоминания твитов, никаких ретвитов, ссылок или цитат. С нашей стороны всё должно быть безупречно. И это хороший шанс напомнить людям о щедрой политике возврата, Дана мне плешь на этот счёт проела.

— Бюджет на отправку им бесплатных образцов будет?

— Развлекайся, — вздохнул вице-президент. — Бюджет меня беспокоит в последнюю очередь.

— Ты не пожалеешь, Том, — сказала Сара, умиротворённая победой.

— Мне это засунуть в шредер, как и все предыдущие? — спросил вице-президент, раскачивая в воздухе её заявление об увольнении.

— Делай что считаешь нужным, босс.

 **IKEA America @IKEA_America**  
.@BuckyBarnes Жаль слышать, что вам так не повезло с нашими продуктами! Мы отправим вам всю нашу линейку товаров для спальни, если хотите помочь нам протестировать их стойкость против силы суперсолдат. Мы ценим ваш вклад ;)

 **Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes**  
эй, @SteveRogers, захвати ещё смазки по дороге, пригодится

> **IKEA America @IKEA_America**  
>  .@BuckyBarnes Жаль слышать, что вам так не повезло с нашими продуктами! Мы отправим вам всю нашу линейку товаров для спальни, если хотите помочь нам протестировать их стойкость против силы суперсолдат. Мы ценим ваш вклад ;)

Вице-президент с глубоким смирением наблюдал, как оба твита за пятнадцать минут набирают тысячу ретвитов.

— Ну теперь точно уволят.


End file.
